1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the application of various properties, such as, for example, security properties, to electronic messages. In particular, the disclosure is directed to a system and method for dynamically modifying allowable properties of electronic messages based on the contents of the message being composed.
2. Related Art
Exchanging secured electronic messages and data, such as, for example, e-mail messages, is well known. Secured electronic messaging typically requires the user to implement or apply various security encoding or other security properties to the message, based on the security policies under which the system is being operated. Various methods have been developed to ensure that a user properly implements the security policy of the system when composing electronic messages.
For example, the user may select a type of message service, the security encoding and the security properties to be applied to a message. However, with the introduction of background fetching of security policies and keys based on policies attendant with the system, the type of message service, security encoding or the security properties selected by the user might not be allowed. For example, the system security policy may require that all protected messages be PGP signed and encrypted. However, when the user elects to compose and send a protected message, the user may be given the option of selecting S/MIME sign and encrypt to protect the message in addition to the option of using PGP sign and encrypt. Because the user has been given multiple options, the user may select S/MIME sign and encrypt to the protected message. In this exemplary instance, because the security encoding selected by the user is not allowed by the system security policy, the user will be unable to send the message. Typically, the user will not know that he has violated a security policy until he attempts to send the message. The user must then determine which security properties are acceptable in view of the IT policy and then apply appropriate properties to the protected message. This type of arrangement can be very frustrating, time consuming and is unnecessarily complex for users who simply want to send a protected message. Thus, a system and method for alleviating such user confusion and frustration is needed to improve the user experience, and to ensure that the user implements the security policy rather than simply sending messages in the clear or otherwise circumventing the security policy of the system.